Problem: To get to school each morning, William takes a scooter 5.56 miles and a train 4.51 miles. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many miles is William's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ William travels 10.07 miles in total.